The Little Mermaid
by Wavie
Summary: Basically just 'The Little Mermaid' with Inuyasha characters. After saving Prince Inuyasha from drowning, Kagome, the youngest of the mermaid princesses finds herself in love with him and she is ready to do anything to be with him.
1. The Ship Wreck

_Hello folks. I'm back with a new story (I know, it's a bad habit of mine to publish new stories before I finish the ones I already have uploaded, but Inuyasha is my new favorite anime and I wanted to write a fic for that fandom and then this idea popped into my head). I know this has been done before with the Naruto characters but this idea was too good to ignore, I started writing and I culdn't stop. The chapters are shorter than those I usually write but it was either that or a long one-shot with over 10,000 words, possibly. I hope you will like it and please, when you're done post a review, it will only take 20 seconds of your time and it will make an author like me extremely happy._

_In case you're reading my other stories I apolegize for the lack of updates but I'm having a huge writer's block right now but I can tell you that I am writing on the next chapter of 'Caught in the Whirlpool' it's just a slow process and it's especially hard when I lack interest in the anime (Naruto in this case)._

* * *

**Chapter One - The Ship Wreck**

Below the blue waves that occasionally flushed up on the beach, leaving the sand damp and flat, deep down in the sea it was said that people lived. The sailors called them merpeople. And according to them they looked like humans from the waist and up but instead of legs they had long, elegant fishtails. It was said that they lived in a kingdom on the bottom of the ocean and that a Queen named Kaede ruled over them.

But it was only the sailors who believed in those tales, other people just thought of it as a fairytale that they had invented to scare others.

Prince Inuyasha did not know if he actually believed the stories about the merpeople but they were entertaining and every time some of the sailors he traveled across the sea with was talking about the people beneath the waves he listened with interest. The nobles in his castle thought the tales of the merpeople to be rubbish, and he never talked about it either when he was home, but right now, sitting on the deck, leaning his back against the rail, he was free, when he traveled across the waves he was not the Prince but an ordinary sailor and he was never afraid to ask any of the other sailors questions about the people on the bottom of the ocean and neither was he afraid to admit that he liked the stories.

He sighed with delight as he felt the fresh salty sea breeze caress his fair-skinned face. This was life, he thought, moving across the sea and waking up to be greeted by the salty smell of the water every morning and not having to worry about duties at the castle. He couldn't ask for more. The weather was just perfect, the sun was shining down on the ship and it's light was neither too warm or too cold, it was just right, as it should be, and he heard the waves touch the ship and make it rock a little in the water. Queen Kaede would have to be in a very good mood today, he thought.  


* * *

And the Prince was right. Kaede, the Queen of the underwater kingdom of Tokyo, was indeed in a good mood. Today was a good day and just about every creature that lived in Tokyo was excited for the events that would occur that night. The seven Princesses would have a concert. And everyone knew what beautiful voices that the daughters of the Queen possessed. Though the youngest of the daughters, the most beautiful one, had the most wonderful voice of them all.  


* * *

And right now said daughter of the Queen was swimming around with her best friend, a little yellow fish named Souta. The youngest daughter's name was Kagome. She had beautiful black hair that reached her waist. She was an adventurous girl that hardly could sit still in one spot. Every day she and Souta went on a new adventure. Today they were on their way to the wreck of a ship that Kagome wanted to explore.

"There it is Souta," Kagome told the yellow fish with excitement. "Let's check it out".

Kagome swam down to the wreck followed by a very nervous Souta. The poor little fellow wasn't really the bravest fish around and he thought that Kagome sometimes was too excited and curious for her own good. But he always followed her nonetheless; after all, what kind of friend would he be if he didn't?

Finally Kagome stopped when they were right beside the wreck.

"What do you think Souta?" the young mermaid asked. "Pretty cool huh?"

"If you think so," the fish said, while trembling. He didn't see anything cool about the ship; he just wanted to go back home. He had asked himself several times already why he always agreed with Kagome every time she suggested that they'd go to explore something. He wished that he knew how to say no to her.

"Let's check it out," Kagome proposed, "I want to see what's inside, how about you, Souta?"

Souta shook his head violently. "No thanks, I think I'll pass this time".

Kagome smirked. "Oh, all right, you can stay outside to keep watch for the shark demons".

"Shark demons?" Souta stuttered, having suddenly gained even more fright.

But the little fish got no answer, because Kagome had already disappeared through a porthole. "Kagome, wait for me!" Souta exclaimed and rushed over to the hole. But unfortunately he got stuck in the hole when he was halfway through. "Kagome!" he yelled for help.

The mermaid heard his call and rushed over to him. "Oh Souta," she laughed as she dragged him through the porthole, "you really are a coward, aren't you?"

"I'm not a coward," Souta stuttered. Kagome just smirked. "Come on".

Souta followed his best friend through the ship. Kagome looked around curiously, obviously trying to find some new human item to add to her collection. But most of the ship was empty, they were likely lost when the ship sank or the humans had managed to take the items with them. Souta hoped that the ship would be proved to have no items and then he and Kagome could go home again before something serious would happen.

Suddenly Souta heard Kagome gasp. He followed her gaze and caught sight at something shiny in the opposite end of the ship.

Kagome quickly swam over to the object. She picked it up and gazed at it with curiosity and excitement. "Oh gosh," she said and cast a brief gaze at her friend. "Souta have you ever seen anything like this before?"

Souta shrugged his fins. He wasn't as excited as Kagome but he didn't have the heart to tell her that. But it didn't seem like Kagome was paying any attention to him anyway, she was too busy admiring that odd shining item. Souta turned away from the over-excited mermaid, he was bored, and he wanted Kagome to finish her business quickly so that they could go home, to safety.

But Kagome just kept swimming around, exploring every inch of the wreck. As the time passed the little fish grew more and more uncomfortable.

Then Souta felt a presence nearby and he slowly turned to look after the newcomer. Souta gasped. It was a demon. When it got a little closer he noticed that it had the form of a shark. So it was a shark demon. The little yellow fish saw no other option than one at the moment. He screamed. Kagome gasped in shock and turned towards her friend. She immediately caught sight of the demon behind him and quickly rushed to Souta and caught him by the fin and dragged him along with her as she, as quickly as she was able, swam away from the shark. In one hand she held Souta's fin and in the other she was holding tight onto her little bag with her newly discovered human items. She used all of her strength to escape the terrible beast following them. The shark demon was very fast and there were several times where her tail was almost locked between the demon's fangs. Luckily the shark got stuck in the hole of an anchor. Kagome quickly made her way up to the surface with Souta in her arms.

* * *

When Kagome and Souta stuck their heads out of the water they both sighed in relief. None of them dared to think of what would have happened if the shark demon had caught them. Especially not Souta.

Kagome swam over to a little cliff with Souta right behind her. She always visited this cliff when she visited the surface. Because on this cliff lived one of her best friends. It was a seagull named Shippo. He was a clever bird, who knew many things about the people on land that Kagome didn't. She came to him every time she had a question about the humans.

"Hello Shippo," the little mermaid greeted the seagull once she got close enough.

The seagull smiled. "Well if it isn't little Kagome," he said with a smile. "Always a pleasure".

"Likewise Shippo," Kagome said and chuckled in amusement.

"What can I do for you today?" Shippo gave a low bow, which almost caused the poor bird to fall over his own legs.

Souta tried to cover his giggles with his fins, but Kagome still heard them and she smiled with amusement. "I need you to take a look at these things that Souta and I found today," the mermaid explained, showing the seagull her little bag. She picked out the first item. It was the shiny silver item that had first caught her attention. Now in the sun it was even shinier.

"Wow!" Shippo said in admiration as he picked up the item and examined it. "This is certainly a wonderful thing".

"You know what it is?" Kagome asked with hopeful excitement in her voice.

"Of course," the seagull said and nodded. "This is a dinkelhopper".

"A dinkelhopper?" both Kagome and Souta exclaimed at the same time.

"Correct," the seagull said. "Humans use these kinds of things to comb their hair with".

"Wow". Now it was Kagome's turn to be amazed.

"And what about this?" Souta asked, pointing at the other item with his fin.

"Ah," Shippo said, picking up the item. "I haven't seen such a thing in a long time".

"Well what is it?" Kagome asked, having finally taken her attention off the dinkelhopper.

"It is a snorfblad," the seagull told her. "Humans use this to play music…" At the word music Kagome stopped paying attention to the bird, she had just been reminded of something and it was not good.

"Oh music, the concert," she uttered.

"That was today?" Souta asked.

"Oh now mother is going to be mad at me". She quickly took her items from Shippo and put them back in her little bag. "I'm sorry Shippo, I have to go," Kagome said regretfully, "thank you".

"No problem milady," the seagull replied, waving at her with one of his wings as the mermaid and her friend swam away.  


* * *

Some distance away in a dark cave a woman; better make her half-woman and half-octopus, sat and stared into a crystal bowl in front of her. "You better hurry back home, Princess, we cannot have mommy worry, can we?" She let out an evil chuckle as she watched the little mermaid swimming through the sea with her little fish friend beside her.

* * *

_Please review, possitive, negative, I can take anything, just give me your honest oppinion._


	2. The Secret Cave

_Oh dear can you believe it? No update for ten months? I am so sorry, I don't know why on Earth it took this long, and the chapter is so very short at that. 10,000,000 apologies to you all, even though I have no valid excuse. I just hope that you will like this. I admit that making Shippo play the seagul was not so smart, it should have been Totosai's job instead he's just as clueless, or maybe not but he act like it, as Scuttle the seagul, but don't worry Totosai will play his part in this story too, he just won't appear for a while. I hope you find this chapter enjoyable._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two - The secret cave**

"What am I going to do about you, Kagome," Queen Kaede said and rested her back against the soft pillows on her throne.

"Yes," Myoga, the royal advisor said from the Queen's side. "Because of you her majesty's concert was ruined".

The Queen ignored the little crab and continued, "You have to be responsible and take your duties as a Princess more seriously. Your behavior so far has been improper. Kagome what has gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry mother," Kagome said, bowing her head. "But I forgot all about the concert, I am so sorry, it shall never happen again, I give you my word".

Queen Kaede just nodded, not because she believed her daughter but because she intended to close the matter for the time being.

"May I ask you what exactly you were doing if you were not at the concert?"

'_Oh no,'_ Kagome thought, this was the question that she had hoped not to have to answer.

"Well, you see, I…" Kagome answered nervously. "I was just, you know, hanging around an old ship wreck and Souta and I, well…"

"You approached a ship wreck?" Kaede asked sharply, clearly she was not pleased to hear that her daughter had gone near a ship; actually the old Queen despised everything that was connected to the humans above them.

"Well yes," Kagome admitted. "It was nothing really, I just wanted to check it out, you know see how it looked like inside and such things". Kagome looked down on her fins, too frightened to look her mother in the eyes.

"Kagome I do not know why you are so obsessed with going near ships but …"

"Wait don't punish Kagome," the little fish, Souta cried suddenly. "It's not her fault that she missed the concert, first there was…"

The Queen eyed him suspiciously but at the same time curiously.

"Well you see, there was this demon, this shark demon, yeah, and we were like 'oh no what are we going to do now,' and then we managed to flee, but then there was this seagull and…"

"Seagull?" Kaede yelled in rage. "Have you been to the surface again, Kagome?"

"I… nothing happened," the little mermaid said defensively.

The Queen sighed and pressed her fingertips against the bridge of her nose. "Oh Kagome what am I going to do with you?" she said, sounding helpless. "You could have been killed or seen by one of those humans, one of those fish-eating barbarians".

"Mother they are not barbarians," Kagome protested, "they make such wonderful things". The mermaid opened her bag and took out the snorfblad. "Just look?"

The Queen looked at the brown item in her youngest daughter's hand with disgust. "Oh Kagome, how can I make you understand?"

"Lock her inside her room," the crab proposed fiercely.

Kagome glared at the crab.

The Queen digested Myoga's words for a moment.

"Kagome I never want to hear of you ever going to the surface again, is that understood?"

"But mother, I…" "Understood?" Kaede said sharply, her tone saying that this was nothing to discuss further and that her decision had been made. "And if I catch you going to the surface you will be punished". Kagome glanced at her best friend beside her. Tears were starting to well up into her eyes and it was only a matter of seconds before they would start running down her cheek. She rushed out of the throne room. Souta cast one last reproachful glance at Myoga before swimming after her.

* * *

"Oh Myoga," Queen Kaede said with a sigh. "What is it that I am doing wrong?"

"Nothing your Majesty, nothing," the crab answered. "Young Kagome is a teenager now, people her age are always like that. No, what she needs is someone to watch her every move, make sure that she doesn't get herself into trouble, you know, protect her and such".

The Queen thought about what Myoga had said for a moment before she nodded in agreement.

"You are right, Myoga," she said. "It is such a person that Kagome needs".

"Yes, Your Majesty," the crab said proudly.

"And you are the perfect crab for the job," Kaede said with a smirk.

"What!" The crab exclaimed. "Me?"

The Queen said nothing more and the crab made his way down from the throne with a sigh. He knew that when the Queen had made up her mind there was nothing else to do than to follow her wishes. So hence Myoga decided to look for Kagome.

* * *

The crab found her quickly with Souta, her always-loyal friend. She was swimming away from the palace, clearly heading somewhere. She didn't look like someone that wanted to be followed. Myoga wisely chose to not let himself be seen as he crawled after her.

It did not take long for Kagome to get to her destination. She stopped in front of a huge rock and she and Souta quickly checked their surroundings for any beings. Myoga was glad that he was hidden from their view. When Kagome saw nothing unusual she went to the rock and pulled it away to reveal a cave.

'_This looks suspicious,'_ thought Myoga. He went after the couple that had just disappeared into the cave. Myoga was wise enough not to follow them immediately and made sure that he was hidden from their sight.

In the mean time Kagome was lying at the bottom of the cave. She was holding her dingelhopper outstretched, gazing sadly and longingly at it.

"I just don't get it," she told Souta, who was next to her, looking at her with a worried expression on his face. "I mean how can my mom think that a world that makes such wonderful things is so cruel?"

The yellow little fish shrugged his fins, telling her he had no idea either.

"Sometimes I wish that I was like them, that I had legs and lived with them on land. Then I could probably do all the exploring I want without mother acting like that," the mermaid continued.

Souta said nothing, he knew that at times like these Kagome was more talking to herself than to him so she didn't care if he was listening or not.

"I mean look at this stuff," she grabbed some of the things that were scattered on the bottom. This was the cave where she kept all her treasures so that she could always admire them whenever she wanted. It wasn't safe to keep anything in her own room at the palace. She had hid something there once and her mother had come in while she was sitting on her bed and admired it and she had snatched it from her and destroyed it with her royal powers right in front of her eyes. Kagome had been so upset with the Queen that she had not spoken to her for the rest of the week and she had cried herself to sleep after she had left the room. Making her mother listen to her and understand was impossible, she had tried to talk to her countless of times but she would not hear the subject of humans.

So every time Kagome discovered a new human item she would hide it in this cave, that way no one could take it from her, only she and Souta knew of it. It was their little secret.

A loud crash pulled the young Princess out of her thoughts. She looked at Souta.

"Don't look at me, Kagome, I didn't make that sound," the little fish said innocently.

Kagome nodded. She swam into the direction she was sure the crash had come from.

She gasped at what met her eyes.

In the middle of a pile of shattered items was a trapped Myoga.

* * *

_How was this? Please leave a review and tell me. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, hopefull it won't take as long as this one._


	3. The Shadow

_Wow. Another update, a very quick one at that. This can ahrdly be called a chapter because it is so short but just think of this as an added piece to chapter two, as this didn't really fit with what is going to be chapter four. I hope you'll like this still. Have fun reading... as long as the reading lasts ;p_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three – The Shadow**

"Myoga?" Kagome exclaimed in shock. "What in the world are you doing here?"

The mermaid Princess helped him get untangled from all the mess and gently patted him on the shell.

"Kagome!" Myoga spat. "What is all this?" he looked around at all the human items around him.

"It's just my collection," the mermaid said innocently, giving the Queen's adviser a shy smile.

"Oh I see, your collection," Myoga said but then his face grew outraged. "HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?"

Kagome exchanged worried looks with Souta.

"Wait till your mother the Queen finds out about this".

"Oh you won't tell on her will you Myoga?" Souta asked.

"Oh please Myoga," Kagome pleaded. "It's just an innocent collection, mother would never be able to understand. Please don't tell on us Myoga".

Her big blue eyes were too much for the poor crab to handle and he gave in.

"Alright," he said. "I won't tell the Queen".

"Oh thank you so much Myoga," Kagome said and kissed him on the top of his head.

The crab blushed a little at the contact.

"Let's get back to the palace. It's getting late," Myoga suggested.

Kagome agreed, glad that her secret was still safe. It would probably be good to get a good night's sleep on all that had occurred today, both her and her mother's mood would probably be better in the morning. She could understand part of her mother's anger. She had missed an important concert that she was to star in. Of course her mother was disappointed in her. But she would have to teach Souta how to stop babbling, even though his intentions were good it always made her mother angrier when he let something slip that was better to be left unsaid.

The three of them exited the cave and Kagome made sure to re-cover the entrance with a big rock so that her treasures would be hidden from others again.

"Now let's just get home and go straight to bed," Myoga suggested. "That will probably be best for all and…" he stopped his talking when he saw Kagome swimming upwards.

"Kagome, what is the meaning of this? What are you doing?"

Kagome didn't listen to him. A huge shadow had just covered the sea right above their heads. Something was moving in the water. Something that could only be related to humans she suspected.

This was too good an opportunity to pass. She just _had_ to check it out. Ignoring Myoga's protest and with Souta following right behind her fins she started swimming towards the surface.

* * *

_Please review. I need the feedback._


End file.
